This is a multi-center, double-blind, randomized Phase II trial to compare the safety, tolerance, efficacy and biological half-life of RPR 109413 and Gamimune N (10% sol) administered intravenously at a dose ranging from 200-600 mg/kg to patients with primary or secondary immune deficiency characterized by defective antibody synthesis.